A Prick From A Rose: The Sequel
by Hita-Chan
Summary: (OCs, AU) After the gang war ended, the survivors have begun to start over. But when old memories arise, and new struggles emerge, difficult decisions will be made, and regretted. APFAR Sequel! Please give it a chance, thank you! Hita and Liet (Lots of drama but didn't want that as a genre xD)
1. Chapter 1

**A Prick From A Rose: The Sequel**

**Written by: Hita-Chan and Lietiana**

**Beta'd: Lietiana (you would understand if you wrote with her sitting next to you)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran or any of it's main characters, we do own our OCs and the main plot. :)**

******Before A/N: Heya! Liet and I here! So our collab story, that our friend Beyond had given us the idea for, did get get a pretty good response, I guess. It sort of died down after awhile but I'm used to that lol xD. But here's our sequel of it! I hope it gets a good response and things! So of course, we strongly recommend that you read the first part! But you don't have to but that might not be a good way fo doing things. :3 Well please enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_"It's been a long time since I've seen your face," OneRepublic_

"It's funny, how I started out sitting in the woods alone, and now I'm getting ready with my husbands, in my own home," Rose said with a smile, putting in her earrings.

Honey and Mori entered the bedroom, their specially tailored suits fit them perfectly. Some would say that they were too dressed up for the small occasion but they would disagree. They both gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to go finish getting ready. Rose looked down at her dresser and picked up her wedding rings, really it was a wedding ring since she had them be melded together to make it easier to wear.

She ran a brush through her short hair again, thinking about what would happen today. Mori came up behind her and smiled.

"You look beautiful," he commented.

A smile graced her lips, "Thank you. You look nice."

"Nice?" Mori chuckled.

"Right, you look handsome, Takashi," she corrected herself.

Honey left the bathroom, re-buttoning his suit jacket, "Are you ready to go, Rose-chan?"

Her electric blue eyes looked over to Honey and nodded, "Of course. Otherwise if we don't go now Aylin will never let us hear the end of how we were late."

Honey and Mori both smiled and guided their wife out of the house. The three left and made their way to the address that Kyoya had given them. They were going to go meet up with Aylin, Kaoru, Kyoya, and Krista at Kyoya's place. It had been almost a year since the last time any of them had really seen each other face to face. Aylin and Rose had of course tried to keep each other updated on their lives by calling each other but that was difficult with their jobs and such.

When they arrived at the location, Aylin was already running down the stairs to meet them. She had the biggest grin on her face, her hazel/gold-ish eyes sparkling.

"Roooooose!" She shouted. When she reached them she tackled Rose into a hug, hugging her very tightly. She began to drag them up the stairs, rushing them inside.

"I've missed you guys so much! How's life been? Are you married yet? Was that whole issue fixed? Wow, it's weird to think that it's really been THAT long since we last got together!" Aylin chattered.

Rose showed her the melded together ring and laughed as Aylin hugged her again.

"Congratulations Rose!" The girl grinned once more, exceedingly happy for her friend.

"Thank you, Aylin," Rose hugged her back, "Now what about you?"

Aylin pulled out her phone and showed her all the prewedding pictures she had. She laughed to herself, "I lost my ring… Not very surprising. But I got these pictures put on my phone. The actual ones are in frames at my house."

"Congrats on getting married but how did you manage to lose your ring?" Rose asked.

"Well… It's probably just in my jewelry box, I'll find it," Aylin smiled.

Rose laughed at her friend. They reached the main door just as it opened for them. It revealed Kaoru and Kyoya standing there in luxurious suits, holding champagne glasses. They both gave Rose a quick hug and shook hands with Honey and Mori. After exchanging greetings Kyoya led them to where they would all be for the remainder of the day.

"Where are we going, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked curiously.

"The greenhouse," Kyoya began explaining, "I had it fixed up so that company can sit down and visit, it's like a drawing room of sorts. We had set up a tunnel off the old greenhouse into this replica one I had built into my home so Krista could attempt travelling here. However as she got closer to my greenhouse she began to fade… Which I will say is progress, it seems her limits on how far she can travel have grown."

Everyone nodded in response, taking in the information.

"Well that's good Kyo-chan! Wouldn't it be great if she were able to go around within your house with you?" Honey asked.

Kyoya looked off to the side, a sad look in his eyes but it quickly faded, "I would honestly love that Honey."

Mori patted his head comfortingly and Aylin gave him a light hug, knowing that it upset him that Krista could be with him. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and nodded his thanks.

"Here we are," Kyoya announced, unlocking the door.

When they got to the center of the greenhouse, Aylin began shouting Krista's name and running in circles. This made her husband chuckle. Kaoru grabbed her and pulled her onto a couch with him, stopping her from tiring herself out. Rose and her two husbands sat down on the remaining couch. Kyoya gladly took the armchair and waited for Krista to show.

A few minutes later Krista appeared with a small smile on her face, her natural white dress billowed in the small breeze that stayed around her.

"Hello, it's been quite sometime."

"I'm sorry…" Aylin and Rose both murmured.

"It's fine, you both have busy lives, I understand."

Honey jumped in his place on the couch, waving, "It's good to see you again, Kri-chan!"

"You too, Honey," She smiled, getting to see him again.

"Krista."

"Kaoru."

He smiled, happy she remembered him. Krista smiled back slightly.

"Krista! Rose finally got to marry Honey and Mori!" Aylin told the dark brunette girl happily.

"That's good," Krista replied, looking to the three.

Rose nodded, "Thank you."

"What about you and Kyo-chan? Any progress there?" Honey asked happily, not even thinking before asking that.

Kyoya looked off to the side, the glare on his glasses covering his eyes.

"Honey, um, that's not really possible…" Krista trailed off, looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry! I forgot! I'm sorry!" Honey apologized loudly.

Krista looked over to Kyoya, who was also looking at her, they both smiled to one another and then looked away. They both were constantly still wishing she hadn't been killed… Life could have been a lot easier. Both of them sighed to themselves. Aylin noticed and tried to think of something that would lighten the mood. She smiled widely and leaned closer to Kaoru, whispering something in his ear.

He smiled and nodded. Aylin pulled out her phone and turned on a slow song. Kaoru stood up and faced her, his hand outstretched to her.

"Would you like to dance, my lady?" Kaoru asked.

Aylin placed her hand in his, "Why of course, fine sir."

He lifted her onto her feet and so the two danced. Mori caught onto what they were doing quickly. He stood and turned to Rose, his hand also offered to her.

"Would you care to dance?"

Rose smiled widely and agreed, taking his hand and standing. They danced for a little while before Honey and Mori switched places. Then those two danced.

Kyoya finally understood what they were doing and approached Krista. He bowed and look up at her from his bowed position and smiled softly.

"Do you mind sharing this dance with me, Krista?"

She smiled brightly and walked towards him a little more, "I would love to."

Joy filled the whole room as they all danced until the song ended.

-End Chapter 1-

* * *

**A/N: So Krista has developed new senses and limits due to having been living like this for so long. :) We hope you all enjoyed this little beginning, wasn't it so sweet? Aw, I know it is. :D Glad you all agree. Please leave a review, it's much appreciated!**

**~Say Bye Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Prick From A Rose: The Sequel**

**Written by: Hita-Chan and Lietiana**

**Beta'd: Lietiana (you would understand if you wrote with her sitting next to you)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran or any of it's main characters, we do own our OCs and the main plot. :)**

**Chapter 2**

**On and thank you to Wilhelm Wigworthy for being the first reviewer! ;)**

* * *

_"You are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need," -Zedd_

Kyoya slowly rose from his bed, it was quarter after eleven. A knock came at his door and he muttered some kind of permission to enter. A butler came in holding a silver platter with a shiny lid on top.

"Sir, I brought you your morning coffee," the butler announced removing the lid and revealing a steaming mug of coffee.

"Okay, you can leave," Kyoya grumbled, taking a sip of his coffee.

The butler bowed and exited, leaving the grouchy man alone. Kyoya slowly climbed out of bed, he was still and always will be a demon in the mornings, barely comprehending anything. He took a quick drink of his coffee before leaving it on his nightstand to go take a shower.

After his shower he stepped back into his pajama pants and left his room completely. He walked down into the kitchen to grab his breakfast, he still wasn't completely awake yet. He ate his breakfast in the kitchen before walking to the greenhouse, a yawn escaped his lips.

"Krista?" he called, knocking on the door before entering.

His grey eyes looked around the large place, searching for any sign of her. He spotted her off by the window. A sad expression was on her face as she looked outside, seeing the white crystal snowflakes falling to the ground.

"What're you looking at?" Kyoya asked her gingerly, he had approached her slowly and was able to place a hand on her arm.

She didn't look at him, only continued to watch the snow fall, "I wish I could feel the gentle snowfall…"

"You will be able to soon," he replied.

She acted like she didn't hear him and continued watching through the glass. Kyoya wrapped his arms around her loosely, he felt guilty that she couldn't experience the winter. He always felt like it was his fault that she had died, he didn't save her like he should have. But at the time he didn't even know what was happening until she fell onto the road. He sighed to himself, his eyes slowly closed.

"It's not your fault," Krista murmured softly.

"It is, I didn't save you like I should have…"

"Kyoya," she turned around and looked up at him, her hands cupped his face lightly, "this isn't some movie where you were going to be able to save me so easily. Tayler was armed and had all intent on killing me and would not have cared if you died as well."

Kyoya sighed, enjoying the vague feeling of her touching him, "I know, I know… There's still something I could have done, I know there is. I've relived that scene so many times in my head, Krista, seeing all the things I could have done that would have even bought us a little more time for Aylin to try and save you."

"You did all you could, okay? I understand that. I don't hold any grudge towards anyone except Tayler for this. You need to move on from that. It'll only get better if, and only if, you move on."

Kyoya nodded slowly, "I will try.."

"Thank you. Now let's talk about something less saddening, okay?"

He chuckled and agreed, "Like what?"

"You've mentioned some things about your childhood," She giggled remembering some of the things he'd say offhandedly, "Why not talk about those?"

"I wouldn't say my childhood is a sufficient way of striking a conversation."

"Come on, Kyoya, please," She begged, giving him a sad look.

He sighed and gave in, "Okay, what should I tell you about?"

"You once said that you used to do some fun things with your mom when she was alive."

Kyoya chuckled and nodded, "That's true."

"Well, why don't you share a few of those?" Krista suggested.

"Okay. Let me think for a minute," He thought for a minute, "Oh okay I thought of one. When I was around five I used to help my mom cook dinner and she always had me sit on the counter. She would watch me stir water in a bowl, it never was for dinner but I got to be a "help" in the kitchen and one time she was singing a song and I had thought I would put my bowl on the stove to warm it up. Well, let's just say my mom had to buy a new stove and I couldn't stop crying because I had broke the stove…" Kyoya trailed off.

Krista giggled, "You cried because you broke a stove?"

"Yeah, I was different when my mom was around. My father didn't approve of emotion and the like. But one time we were dancing around the living room and singing some song that was in French, it's kind of ridiculous now that I think about of it. But we had a pillow fight afterwards, there were feathers everywhere. My father wasn't happy."

A smile came on Krista's face, "You sound like an adorable child."

He blushed lightly, "What about you?"

She looked up, thinking of something, "Before any drama in my family happened, we all used to watch a cartoon series and we got very addicted to it, well, we used to shout at the TV and everything."

"Really? I can't see you yelling at a television."

"Yeah, neither can I nowadays."

Kyoya smiled and pulled her over to the couch and sat down with her. The two were quiet for a few minutes, enjoying the silence. He rested his hand on top of hers as he thought about things.

"What are you going to do for the rest of your life Kyoya?"

"Well that's a rather hard question to answer, Krista."

"Seriously, Kyoya. You have so much time left in your life, use it. You need to be doing something, this can't be your daily routine until the day you die."

"Krista, you know I don't want to leave you here alone all day.."

"I'll be fine, you need to go do something with your life."

"Why? I don't need the money, there are other people who need it."

"Not for the money, Kyoya! Why is everything about money?" She exclaimed.

"It's not, I just think of that first.."

She sighed, "Kyoya, please, at least go outside for awhile. When was the last time you were even outside?"

"I don't know, Krista, and I don't care."

"Well you should, you need to get fresh air."

"I'm not having this argument with you."

"It wouldn't be an argument, if you would just do something with your life, Kyoya."

"Krista."

"I'm not trying to be mean here, Kyoya, but you aren't doing anything but sleeping and socializing with me. That's not productive. I'm not helping you at all by being here."

"You aren't helping now either way, all you're doing is ruining a perfectly good moment we were having!" He removed his hand from hers and stood up, "If you want me to stop coming to see you that's all you had to say."

Infuriated, he left the room. The door slammed behind him. Krista stared at the door, confused and dismal.

-End of Chapter 2-

* * *

**So that drama happened… ^-^ QQ. LOL. Well I hope it was enjoyable. Please leave a review~ Thanks for reading!**

**~Say Bye Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Prick From A Rose: The Sequel**

**Written by: Hita-Chan and Lietiana**

**Beta'd: Lietiana (you would understand if you wrote with her sitting next to you)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran or any of it's main characters, we do own our OCs and the main plot. :)**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_"Show me your love, your love, Before the world catches up. 'Cause there's always time for second guesses I don't wanna know" -Panic! At the Disco_

It was a late night, nearly midnight, and only one house on the street still had a light on. It belonged to none other than Aylin and Kaoru Hitachiin. They sat in their living room, both holding cans of lite beer in their hands. Aylin took a sip of hers, looking over at Kaoru.

"I think we've had enough to drink, Aylin," Kaoru chuckled, he took both of their beers and set them next to about four more on the counter.

Aylin hiccuped and nodded, watching him set the alcohol aside. Kaoru sat back down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. She giggled quietly, he smirked. She looked at him questioning what he was planning.

"Aylin," he said in a low voice, she giggled again.

"Hmmmm?" She responded.

He pressed his lips to her neck, his warm breath on her neck. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Kaoru…"

"Yes?" he asked, trailing kisses down her skin to her collarbone.

"We shouldn't be doing this. We're both drunk.."

"So? I still love you, you know that."

"That still doesn't make it right."

"Aylin…" He murmured, wrapping his arms around her tighter.

She mumbled incoherently, glancing over at him from the corner of her eyes. He ignored her and continued on with what he was doing, slowly moving back up her neck. Her hands pushed him away a little.

"I don't want to do this right now," she muttered.

"Just relax, babe," was the small reply.

Kaoru's fingers toyed with the thin material of Aylin's shirt. She still grumbled but was starting to resist a little less. He smirked to himself and brought his lips up to hers, kissing her tenderly. Aylin easily melted then, she knew she would regret it later but right now this was too tempting.

-The Next Morning-

Aylin stood in the kitchen in her pajamas, eating a bowl of cereal. She stood alone, no one else in the house. When she woke up at five there was a note on the counter from Kaoru saying he had to leave for work early.

She sighed and looked down at the note again, it wasn't like him to get up before five on his own and leave. Her eyes continued to scan it, very confused. She decided that she didn't want to know and threw the piece of paper in the garbage.

While she did the dishes she tried to forget about it and tried to believe that he had truly gone to work. Once she was done with the dishes she picked up her phone and called his secretary at work; she needed to know.

"Hello, Hitachiin Kaoru's office."

"Hello Mai, it's just Aylin.. I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Oh well of course you can, Miss Aylin."

Aylin giggled a little, "Can you see when my husband clocked in today at work please?"

"Sure, it'll be just a moment."

"Okay, thank you," Aylin listened to the song that played when they put you on hold as she sat down on the couch.

"It seems like he clocked in around nine this morning."

Aylin stayed quiet for a few moments.

"Miss Aylin?"

"Okay, um, thank you Mai. Please don't tell him I called."

"Oh sure."

"Okay, good bye."

"Have a nice day."

"You too," Aylin slowly hung up. She dropped the phone onto the floor and kicked it to the other side of the room.

"Kaoru… What the hell are you up to?" She growled to herself, unbelievably pissed off.

Aylin continued to be angry, cursing and slamming every door she went into. She wanted to know why Kaoru left for work and didn't actually go there, she wanted to know why he did what he did last night… She just had so many questions for him and didn't even know how to ask him any of them without sounding like a bitch.

She sighed and flopped onto their bed, finally just crying into the pillow with a mixture of anger and sadness.

-End Chapter 3-

* * *

**Well this was supposed to be a happy tone.. Yep. My mind didn't like the idea. So there's some mystery and such here. :D Again, qq. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review! Thank chu!**

**(I'm sorry this one is shorter ;-; QQ)**

**~Say Bye Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Prick From A Rose: The Sequel**

**Written by: Hita-Chan and Lietiana**

**Beta'd: Lietiana (you would understand if you wrote with her sitting next to you)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran or any of it's main characters, we do own our OCs and the main plot. :)**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_"Remember the time when we stole the whole day?" -Alex Day_

It was around noon and Rose, Honey, and Mori were walking about in their local street market. They weren't really looking for anything in particular, just looking around and buying things every now and then.

Once it hit sunset, they began the walk back to their house far out in the forest. Mori carried the three bags of things they all got as Honey and Rose raced to their little dirt path. Mori watched the two dart through the trees, shaking his head.

"Be careful, we don't need either of you getting injured again," he called out to them as he slowly followed behind them.

Honey giggled and looked over to Rose, trying to beat her to their cottage-like house. She had beaten him practically every other time they had raced but he wanted to win this time! Rose basically ran, enjoying the rush of feeling the wind against her face.

They both made it out into the clearing at the same time, Mori not too far behind them, he was relieved that no one had gotten hurt, Honey tried leaping for the porch but landed a little short. Rose was still caught up with him, able to take longer strides when she ran. Mori watched them both get closer, knowing that if they tied there would be some sort of tie breaker challenge (So basically this is an everyday routine for them ^-^).

Rose looked over to Honey and slid towards him, knocking into him a bit. Honey gasped dramatically as he lost his balance. Rose easily pulled ahead then and jumped on top of the porch, looking down at them.

"I win!" She grinned.

Honey stood up and wiped the snow off his face. Mori looked up at the girl; how she had managed to jump on top of the porch roof he would never know. She continued to grin at them, still feeling the rush of winning.

"Come down and help us put the stuff away, Rose," Mori said, walking onto the porch and inside, "Mitsukuni, make sure you don't track snow through the house."

Honey sighed, "Just take all the fun out of it, Takashi!"

Rose laughed and jumped down, "I didn't push you too hard did I?"

Honey couldn't help but giggle, "There was four inches of snow, I was okay Rose-chan."

They entered the house after Honey got all the snow off of him that he could. They assisted Mori in putting away the groceries and other things. Mori told them thanks and left to go finish up his work in his office at home.

"Don't injure yourselves," he said calmly before closing and locking the door.

Honey chuckled and looked over at Rose with a grin. Rose shook her head.

"What is it Mitsukuni?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Let's play a game!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Sh!" Rose shushed him, "Takashi's trying to work. But okay, what game?"

"Let's go play Tag Hide and Seek!" Honey bounced up and down.

Rose shook her head, "No no, too loud and the chances of one of us getting even close to injured in that are too high."

Honey nodded, "True, true. Takashi worries too much though, Rose-chan! We're far more capable at not getting hurt than what he gives us credit for!"

"Mitsukuni, you know why."

"I know," He mumbled, "How about we just go put a puzzle together then?"

She laughed, "A puzzle? Really?"

He huffed, "Fine! We won't do anything!"

"I was kidding, a puzzle sounds nice," she smiled.

Honey grinned and grabbed her hand, running off down to their rec room in the basement.

"Let's do a bunny puzzle, okay?"

"Okay, Mitsukuni."

He smiled even more and looked around on their shelves of games and puzzles, he tapped his chin, "Um… Which one should we do?"

"How about that one?" She asked pointing to a box with real looking bunnies on it.

"Oooh! Yeah!" Honey jumped up and down excitedly.

Rose grabbed the puzzle off the shelf and set it down on the large table behind them. Honey opened the box and sat down in a chair, Rose sat down next to him and they began sorting out the pieces.

-Around Eight O'Clock-

Mori exited his office and stretched, he looked around the upstairs. There was no sign of life. He moved out of the doorway and turned on a few lamps to light up the area. He noticed dinner wasn't made and double checked the clock.

"Where are they…?" he asked himself, walking to the stairs.

He smiled as he heard the automatic sound of the two laughing, the steps creaked as he walked down them. The few lights down in the basement were on and Honey and Rose were still sitting at the table doing their puzzle, almost complete with it.

Rose looked over at him and smiled, "Takashi, are you finished with your work? Oh! What time is it?"

"Yeah, and it's eight," he answered, looking over both of them to see what they were doing.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot to make dinner!" Rose quickly apologized as to which Mori shook his head.

"It's fine, Rose. You were busy."

She quickly stood up, "Are you hungry? I can quickly make something!"

"If you don't mind…" Mori admitted.

She smiled, "Of course, I don't mind. Mitsukuni, you have to be hungry too.."

"A little bit but I'm happy we got to put a puzzle almost together!" He looked up at her.

Rose ruffled his hair and jogged up the stairs to make a quick meal for them.

"Is just some stew okay?" She asked, looking through the fridge.

"That would be wonderful, Rose."

"Okay," She smiled to herself and grabbed the things she needed.

So the three talked as she prepared dinner. Once it was finished they took their bowls and sat down at their table, eating it quietly.

"Takashi, did you get all your work done? I know you said you were done but that doesn't mean you actually got everything done."

He shrugged, "I got the majority of it. I can finish the rest in the morning before Mitsukuni and I head out."

"Oh that's right, you both will be gone tomorrow…" Rose murmured.

Both men exchanged glances, "Just for the day, love, we'll both be back by one in the morning."

"That sure helps, Takashi."

"Rose, we'll try and be back soon. You know we would bring you with if we could. So let's just enjoy tonight, okay?" Honey asked seriously.

She nodded, "Okay, can we watch a movie after this?"

"Of course," both of the replied.

Rose smiled happily, "Thank you!"

The two smiled back and then they returned to eating their stew. They all finished and just put their bowls in the sink before heading off to their bedroom to changed into pajamas and put in a movie.

"What should we watch?" Mori asked.

"The Secret Life of Walter Mitty?" Rose asked.

"Oh! Yeah!" Honey said excitedly.

Mori searched through Netflix until he found the new one. He clicked it and paused it right before it started so they could all get comfortable. Rose lay in between them, her head resting on Mori's shoulder and her hand resting on top of Honey's palm. Mori was to the right and had his arm around her waist and Honey was to her left, gently holding her hand that was resting on his.

"Are we all comfy?" Mori asked.

"Yep," the two replied.

Mori nodded and hit play, setting the remote aside. He turned up the volume and then relaxed against the bed. They all managed to stay awake during the movie.

So it was around ten when all three of them went to bed. Rose curled up in the middle, Mori lay behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle. Honey curled up to her, just barely touching her. The three slept like that, the only one who moved was Honey.

-End Chapter 4-

* * *

**Yay! No drama, well in all honesty their dinner conversation doesn't count… But yay! :D This chapter was sooooo much fun to write. You guys don't even understand how much I enjoy writing HoneyxRosexMori. 3 It's soooo cute! Or as Liet would say: Daw. Well please drop a review! Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time!**

**~Say Bye Bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Prick From A Rose: The Sequel**

**Written by: Hita-Chan and Lietiana**

**Beta'd: Lietiana (you would understand if you wrote with her sitting next to you)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran or any of it's main characters, we do own our OCs and the main plot. :)**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_"Now I'm about to give you my heart, So remember this one thing, I've never been in love before, Yeah, you gotta go easy on me," -Big Time Rush ft. Jordin Sparks_

"Kyoya," Krista said softly.

He sat on the couch, reading a book. Nothing had changed in the last three days except now he never said a word to her. She had made no attempts to get him to speak until now.

"Hm?" He acknowledged her passively.

"Kyoya, look at me."

He glanced up at her and back down to his book. She sighed and moved next to him.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, okay?" She asked quietly.

"Sorry for what Krista? There's nothing to apologize for."

"Then why won't you speak with me?"

"Because I have nothing to say."

"Clearly you're still mad, Kyoya…"

He put down his book and looked to her, "Krista, I've moved on from that, okay?"

She took his hand in hers, he felt it slightly, "I can tell you're mad. I'll continue to say it until you admit it."

He sighed now and looked away from her, "Okay, I'm mad, can we move on now?"

"Kyoya."

"Krista."

"You make things so difficult. I wasn't trying to start an argument with you back then okay? I was just trying to get you to be successful…"

He looked over at her once more, "Krista, I don't care about being successful. I was the prince of the South Kingdom for nearly eighteen years. That's enough success for the rest of my life. I already have all I could want in life right now."

"Kyoya…" She murmured, feeling like she was going to cry.

He gave her a small smile, "That was really cheesy."

"Yeah it was, but I don't care. It was really sweet."

He carefully hugged her, she hugged him back. She was happy they could hug again and that the whole argument was over and done with. He pulled away and kissed her forehead, his eyes widened when his lips actually made contact with it.

"What is it?" She asked alarmed by his expression.

"I was able to actually kiss your forehead, it wasn't just done. I felt your head…"

"Well that's a good thing isn't it?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, but I wasn't expecting it."

She smiled, "I guess my presence just gets stronger and stronger."

He nodded in agreement, "It's perfect."

-A Few Days Later (It's pretty uneventful with these two for a little while)-

Kyoya sat down for breakfast at his table, he held the paper in his hands. He wanted to see what was going on in the North Kingdom nowadays.

"Hm.." he mumbled bored, nothing was interesting.

His phone began to ring but he ignored it, continuing to read the paper. The phone stopped ringing and it was quiet. It began again not even a minute later. He looked up and turned his head to see the phone in the hallway. Kyoya just shook his head and returned to his breakfast.

"Sir, the phone is ringing," a butler entered the dining room after the phone rang for maybe the seventh time.

"Who is it?" Kyoya snapped, completely annoyed with the phone.

"It says Morinozuka Household, shall I answer it?"

"No, give it to me," Kyoya ordered.

He handed him the phone and left quickly. Kyoya answered it and stood up, getting away from the dining room.

"What is it?"

"Kyoya. It's important," Mori stated.

"Well, then tell me already," Kyoya closed the drawing room door behind him.

"We have some exciting news."

Kyoya growled, "Just tell me."

"Rose is pregnant."

Kyoya stared blankly at the wall, "You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not. She's pregnant."

"What? With which one of yours?"

"I'm guessing Mitsukuni's."

"Oh God…" Kyoya muttered, leaning back against the wall, "Wait, does Honey know?"

There was a deep in take on the other end of the phone, "No."

"What?!" Kyoya exclaimed, "You're telling me before you tell him? Mori, you need to tell Rose to tell him."

"I know, but he's not home yet and we are unsure of how to tell him."

"Well first you can stop saying we, because only Rose has to tell him. You don't have to tell him anything."

Mori was silent.

"Mori, where is Rose right now?"

"In the bathroom…"

"And is she okay with this or does she not want a child?"

"No, she is okay with it. She's just shocked… She's mostly worried about Mitsukuni's reaction," Mori explained.

"You need to tell her to stop. Honey will have to get over it if he's unhappy about it. Which I believe we both know he will be ecstatic when he hears."

"I know."

"Is there another reason you called?"

"She wanted to talk to you once I was done."

This confused Kyoya, he had never really been on close terms with Rose, "Me? Why me? Shouldn't she talk to Aylin about this?"

"I honestly don't know. She just said she wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, well I'll talk to her whenever she's ready…"

Mori grunted in response and walked towards the bathroom. Kyoya could hear a knock and their muffled voices before he heard soft noises coming through the other end of the phone.

"Rose?" he asked her gently.

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you want this?" he questioned her.

She took a deep breath and was quiet. Kyoya waited patiently.

"I-I don't know…" She admitted quietly.

"It's okay, Rose. First things that need to get done are get in to see a doctor and get a check up and, of course, telling Honey."

"I know, I know…" she muttered.

"He's going to be so happy once you tell him, there's nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried about anything," Rose said, trying to be brave.

"Yes you are, and I know exactly what about," Kyoya shook his head at her.

She sniffled, "Okay, so I am. Is it wrong?"

"No, I'm just letting you know that he's not going to leave you or anything. Rose, I don't know Honey that well but I know that he'll be happy. Not at first, but no one is ever truly happy at first, just give him a few days."

"Okay, thank you Kyoya."

"Anytime you need anything Rose, I know we haven't been that close but you can call me, I'm always here," he chuckled a little bit.

"Thank you."

"No problem, good luck."

"Bye, Kyoya," the line went dead before he could say anything more.

He set the phone aside and stood there for a minute.

"Wow… She's going to be the first one pregnant? I mean, honestly, I expected Aylin to be pregnant first…" He mumbled to himself, "I'll have to talk with Honey and Mori about this a little more."

-End Chapter 5-

* * *

**Wow. So that happened. They were low on condomly. xD LMAO. Liet said that earlier whilst trying to say constantly xDDDD So we hope you enjoyed this plot development chapter-y thing. Please drop a review! Thanks for reading and as always,**

**Until next time!**

**~Say Bye Bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Prick From A Rose: The Sequel**

**Written by: Hita-Chan and Lietiana**

**Beta'd: Lietiana (you would understand if you wrote with her sitting next to you)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran or any of it's main characters, we do own our OCs and the main plot. :)**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_"It's between me and you, our little secret," -One Direction_

Rose sighed to herself, her whole body was shaking. Her eyes watery as the stared at the plastic in her hands. Her eyes mainly looking at the small blue '+' sign. She had been having thoughts that she might be pregnant but she hadn't been too worried. One day when she was at the store alone she had bought a pregnancy test on a whim.

She had waited until she was home alone to actually take the test and now that she had, she wished she had done it while someone was home. Rose had hoped that she wasn't pregnant and was just paranoid with the thought but apparently they had screwed up by forgetting to use protection at one point, she didn't even know when.

_How am I going to tell Mitsukuni and Takashi?_ She thought, trying to stay absolutely quiet for reasons she didn't know or care about at the moment. And then there was the issue of not knowing which one was the father. _Who am I supposed to tell first? I don't want to tell them both at once!_

The front door opened and that's when Rose panicked. Her eyes widened she quickly tried to get rid of the pregnancy test but couldn't find the garbage so she just shoved into one of the drawers of the sink. She quickly turned on the faucet and splashed the water on her face, trying to rid any sign of crying or even almost crying.

"Rose?" she heard Mori call.

"Shit.." she muttered and then covered her mouth, _Oops. Way to try and keep it a secret… Cause me cursing randomly wouldn't raise suspicion at all._

Mori appeared in the doorway to the bathroom and looked at the girl confused, "What're you doing?"

"Oh just, you know, freshening up."

Mori rose his eyebrows but moved on from the subject, "Mitsukuni will be home around five."

"Oh, okay," she said with relief.

Mori looked at her confused, "Rose, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine! Why would you ask?"

"You seem off today."

She tried to laugh but it just came out as an almost choking sound, "I'm fine, Takashi."

Rose made her way passed him and into the hallway. Mori turned around and watched her walk away before looking back to the bathroom. As soon as she was out of sight Mori entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him, locking it as well. He looked around the room, there was a wrapper on the ground but he couldn't tell what it was for. The twenty-two year old started opening the cupboards, trying to see what had the girl so worked up. He didn't find anything weird in the cupboards so he moved onto the medicine cabinet. That also proved to have nothing in it.

"What is she so frazzled about?" He wondered aloud.

His grey eyes locked onto the drawers that lined the sides of the sink. He began to open them and it was only a matter of time before he found what Rose was trying to hide.

He pulled out the same piece of plastic Rose had just been holding, his eyes widened significantly.

"What the hell…" He muttered. He quickly looked to see what the result was and nearly passed out.

"Rose!" He called, storming out of the bathroom.

She looked up at him as he came into the living room, "T-Takashi?"

Rose knew from the look in his eyes that he had found it. She couldn't hold it back and the tears just exploded, rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry!"

Mori melted at the sight of her crying, he quickly knelt down in front of her. His arms brought her into a hug and he sat there hugging her tightly, not wanting to say anything. He was afraid of what might come out if he spoke right now, his mind was conflicted with being concerned and angry.

"I don't know how this could have happened…" she mumbled.

"Sh… It's fine, you don't need to apologize or worry about it," Mori replied softly, not wanting her to be afraid of this.

"How can I not worry? I'm freaking pregnant!"

Mori sighed quietly, "Rose, I..don't know what to say."

"I don't know what to do!"

Mori tried to calm himself, "Love, I know you're worried. I can assure you that Mitsukuni and I will be here to help you, so you aren't alone. Right now the only problem is going to be telling Mitsukuni…"

"I can't just flat out tell him and I can't just wait for him to find out because that would be awful."

"There's no other way to tell him, Rose. You're just going to have to be blunt with it, it's the only way for him to understand it immediately," Mori felt so bad for having to tell her these things.

"O-Okay."

Mori pulled back from their hug and held her shoulders gently, he kissed her cheek softly, "Don't worry too much okay?"

She nodded hesitantly. Mori smiled to her and stood up, grabbing the pregnancy test off the ground and bringing it into the kitchen, he threw it into the trash. His eyes glanced back up to Rose who remained where she was, staring blankly at the space he had just occupied.

He walked over to her and lifted her up, carrying her off to their bedroom. He lay her down on the bed and covered her up.

"Try and get some rest okay? You need it right now," he murmured, leaving her be.

-Awhile later, after the phone call with Kyoya-

Rose sat on the couch, curled in a ball while her eyes were red and puffy from crying again. Mori stood in the kitchen making some tea for them, he felt guilty for this. He turned away from her, unable to watch, instead staring down at the tea.

There were footsteps outside, crunching the snow. Mori quickly looked to the clock; it was only just going on four… Rose's eyes widened and filled with more worry. Mori quickly moved to the door to speak with Honey before he saw Rose.

The door was just opening when he got there. He pointed behind Honey and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

"What is it Takashi?"

"Before you go in, don't...freak out when you see Rose," Mori said somewhat calmly.

Honey nodded even though he was very confused, Mori walked back inside, "Okay but why would I-"

He stopped, seeing Rose on the couch, "Rose-chan? What's wrong?"

"Mitsukuni, I need to tell you something…" she murmured.

Honey quietly approached her, not saying anything.

"I'm pregnant."

Honey froze, still quite a ways away from her. His mouth formed an 'o'. Mori glanced over at them before looking back down at the counter. The blonde blinked slowly. Rose had looked away once more.

"You're what?" Honey asked.

"She's pregnant," Mori cut in.

Honey looked over at him and back to Rose, "I...um...Well it's better than what I thought you were going to say! You had me worried there, Rose-chan!" he giggled a little bit.

Mori turned around completely and looked at him, "Mitsukuni, we think it's yours."

Honey nodded, "Probably is, this is still great news. Well compared to what I thought she was going to say."

"What were you thinking I was going to say?" Rose asked.

"I thought you were going to say something like you were leaving me to be honest… I was scared for a minute but the idea of having a baby is such a relief to that! I don't know what I would do if you left me, Rose-chan," Honey answered, blushing a little bit.

"Why would I ever do that? Of course I'm staying with you."

Honey sighed in relief, "Oh good… But a baby?! And it's most likely mine? This day just go sooooooo much better!"

Mori chuckled and looked to Rose, who looked much better now that Honey knew. Honey moved next to her on the couch and hugged her tightly.

"I love you," he mumbled.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

-End Chapter 6-

* * *

**YAY. I know. A lot of you are probably like 'wat.'. BUT OH WELL. TRALALALALALALA. I love this chapter as well, it's quite...interesting? Yeah, interesting. ANYWAYS. Please leave a review and let us know what you think of this turn of events! Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time,**

**~Say Bye Bye~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Prick From A Rose: The Sequel**

**Written by: Hita-Chan and Lietiana**

**Beta'd: Lietiana (you would understand if you wrote with her sitting next to you)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran or any of it's main characters, we do own our OCs and the main plot. :)**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_"No nothing is as bad as it seems, We'll come clean" -P!nk ft Nate Ruess_

-Rewind back to the day we left them on-

Kaoru walked down the sidewalk and up the driveway to their house. He didn't see any lights on inside so he pulled out his keys. But before he even reached the door it opened. Aylin stood there with her arms crossed.

"Aylin!" Kaoru greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Kaoru," she smiled softly and gave him a hug.

He hugged her back and then slid passed her and inside. He exhaled deeply. Aylin watched him; he set down his bag and stretched.

"You would not believe the day I've had," Kaoru muttered.

"Oh? Was it really that bad Kaoru?"

"Yeah, we had a horrible client in there today who was trying to tell me how to do my job, it was very frustrating."

"Sounds like it," Aylin replied, walking into the kitchen to grab a water bottle.

"How was your day though, sweetie?"

She wanted to scream at him right there but decided against it, "My day was great. I sat here and did nothing."

Kaoru chuckled, "I told you I could get you a job at my office building if you ever want to work."

"And I already told you that that reminds me too much of my past, Kao."

He sighed and nodded, "I know, I'm just letting you know. I don't want you to have to go asking random guys for jobs."

"Someone sounds like they would be jealous," she looked over at him with a small smirk.

He rolled his eyes, "You wish."

She stuck her tongue out and took a drink of her water. Kaoru looked around their home, noticing the untidiness of it.

"You could've cleaned up a bit while you were home."

"I did, actually. Thanks for noticing," She stated, looking over at him.

"Hm… I don't see a difference. It looks just as messy as it did yesterday."

"Well then you should clean it yourself, I'm not your maid Kao."

"I know, I know."

"Watch your mouth then," She scolded him, looking over briefly again.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" She asked.

"Looking over here and looking away!"

"Because I enjoy doing that. Is there a problem?"

Kaoru shook his head and left to their bedroom, wanting to get out of his suit. Aylin watched him leave and then grabbed her coat, leaving the house.

"I forgot I need to get some stuff from in town! I'll be back!" She called before leaving the house. She shivered slightly at the cold and looked around.

"Oh! I do actually need a few things.." she mumbled walking towards town.

In reality though she only left so she could get away from him, she never really noticed it until now. She whistled as she walked down the street, looking around again. Everything looked different in the winter. She sighed and continued walking, they lived quite a ways away from the main shopping part in town so she had a while until she reached the market.

"Aylin! Good evening!"

She smiled over at one of their neighbors, "Good evening!"

The neighbor waved her goodbye and went back to making dinner. Aylin continued walking, she was always happy to see their neighbors.

It was dark by the time she reached the market, she started looking around for a few things. Aylin greeted the salesmen and looked around some more, not finding anything she wanted. She checked the time and nodded slowly, she should probably be heading back home. So she left without any of the things she had remembered she needed.

"Hopefully he's done being an ass…" She muttered as she made her way back up the small steps to her front door. She opened it and noticed that the place was cleaner.

"Um… Kao?"

"Yeah?" He asked from on the couch.

She turned to look at him and then the house again, "It's cleaner...than when I left."

He looked at her and nodded, smiling sheepishly, "Yeah… I'm sorry for what I said, I shouldn't expect you to do all the cleaning by yourself."

Aylin smiled and nodded, "It's fine, thank you for cleaning up."

"It wasn't a problem, I kind of owed it to you. I've been a jerk lately."

She nodded with a small smirk, "So you've noticed?"

He sighed and didn't really say anything.

"It's fine, Kao. But if you don't mind me asking, where were you this morning?"

"Um, what are you talking about, Aylin? I told you, I had to go to work early."

"Come on, Kaoru, I know that isn't true."

"What're you talking about? Of course it's true!"

"I called Mai, Kao. She said you didn't clock in until nine-ish."

Kaoru stared at her confused, "You called my secretary?"

"What did you expect me to do? Just believe that you actually went to work without me waking you up? Yeah right."

Kaoru shook his head, "I was at work, Aylin. That's all there is to it."

"I don't think you were, Kaoru. And the fact that you aren't telling me anything else is not helping."

"Why are you not trusting me? Where else would I have gone at five in the morning?"

"You tell me."

He rose an eyebrow, "Why are you starting another fight?"

"I'm not. I just want to know the truth, okay?"

"There's nothing else to say, Aylin. I was at work. End of story."

"If that's really where you were then why didn't I wake up when you got the message saying you needed to go? You know they always call."

"Aylin, seriously? You're being ridiculous."

"Answer the question Kaoru."

"You know, you aren't the lightest sleeper."

She scoffed and looked away, "Seriously? Kaoru that's not a serious answer."

He shrugged, "I don't think it's right that you don't trust me."

"Fine. Why did you have to go in then?"

He looked at her, his amber/green eyes stared at her, "They needed me to get some paperwork done."

"Bullshit, you don't do paperwork Kaoru! I know what you do for a job and that's not it! Where were you this morning?"

"Out okay?! I was out!"

"Doing what?!" Aylin was tired of this conversation.

"Visiting my brother's grave, okay?!" He exclaimed, tears welled up in his eyes.

Aylin stopped, "What?"

"You heard me! I was visiting Hikaru, okay?! I miss him! Are you satisfied now?" Kaoru asked.

"Wh-why wouldn't you just tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to know…"

"Why?"

"I don't know! Because you'd think was weak or something! I don't know, I just don't…"

Aylin felt horrible; here she had thought he was cheating on her when really he just missed his brother.

"Kaoru…"

He shook his head, "Just forget it, Aylin…"

"If you miss him then why wouldn't you tell me? It's understandable to miss him."

"I know, I don't know what I was thinking."

She sighed and played with her hair nervously, "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine," he waved it off and then wiped his eyes.

"Is that why… Nevermind.."

"Is that why I've been a jerk lately? Probably. I can't help how angry I get when I realize that he's gone. It kills me cause I blame myself for it, Aylin. It's something that can't be helped."

Aylin walked over and gave him a hug, "It's okay… I understand. Just next time you leave before I wake up, can you at least tell me the real reason?"

He chuckled, "Sure."

She smiled and kissed his cheek quickly before going to change out of her clothes into something more comfortable.

-End Chapter 7-

* * *

**So Liet almost cried during the part of confrontation. Hehe, did I get some of you too? I felt mean writing but it was sooooo perfect! What do you guys think is gonna happen next? Now we have issues resolved and appearing with Kaoru and Aylin, Rose is pregnant, and Kyoya and Krista are just having a hard time coming to agreements on things. :DDDD Hope you all enjoyed it, please leave a review and let us know what you think. Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time,**

**~Say Bye Bye~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Prick From A Rose: The Sequel**

**Written by: Hita-Chan and Lietiana**

**Beta'd: Lietiana (you would understand if you wrote with her sitting next to you)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran or any of it's main characters, we do own our OCs and the main plot. :)**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_"Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" -Bastille_

"I really only have one question.." Kyoya told them, closing the door to his bedroom.

Mori and Honey sat down on the sofa in his room, watching him.

"Go ahead and ask, Kyo-chan," Honey smiled.

He walked over and sat down on the table, looking at them both, "Are you ready for this?"

"What do you mean by this, Kyoya?"

"Are you ready to be parents?"

Honey nodded enthusiastically, "I am Kyo-chan! I want to be a father~!"

Kyoya smiled slightly and looked to Mori who looked deep in thought.

"Mori?"

He looked down and straight into Kyoya's eyes, "Yes."

"Okay, good. Then we just have to worry about everything else."

Mori nodded, "Rose is definitely feeling better about this whole thing, she's not as freaked out as she was."

"That's good. But I do remember another question I have for you two so if I may?"

"Shoot, Kyo-chan!"

"Well, how exactly do you know it's yours?"

Honey blushed a little, "Well, we aren't positive but, you know, we did it last so… We're just assuming."

Kyoya chuckled, "Well I suppose… No protection I'm assuming then?"

Honey blushed deeper and shook his head. Mori chuckled at his cousin and Kyoya couldn't help but smirk at how embarrassed Honey looked.

"Kyo-chan!" Honey stuck his tongue out.

"Sorry, sorry. Well, congratulations to you then."

"Thanks!"

"Is Rose at home?"

Mori nodded, "She said she wanted to be alone for a little while."

Kyoya nodded, "And you trust her home alone? You're probably the only ones."

Mori chuckled, "She's not going to do much. I only worry when her and Mitsukuni are alone together." ((Lmao that doesn't sound clean. xD))

"Hey! We only got injured a few times."

"Playing tag…" Mori looked at him blankly, "You two are health hazards alone together."

Honey giggled and Kyoya smiled at them.

"It's good you guys have the trust the rest of us don't have."

"You and Krista?" Honey tipped his head confused.

"Ah.. We haven't been getting along lately."

"Fights?" Mori asked.

"Yeah, we're beginning to have disagreements."

"Well, no offense Kyo-chan, but you are kind of stubborn."

Kyoya rose an eyebrow, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Honey giggled, "You don't let anyone else be right. Maybe she's trying to tell you something."

"I doubt it, Honey. I'm aware of what she's telling me."

"What is she saying then?" Mori asked.

"She's telling me to go get a life."

Mori and Honey exchanged looks before bursting into laughter. Kyoya scowled at them.

"What is so funny?"

"She's right, Kyo-chan! You hardly ever leave the house!"

"I do too leave the house."

"Sureee," Honey giggled.

"You do need a life. Get out and do something," Mori agreed with Krista.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, just something," Honey told him.

Kyoya sighed, "Fine, fine…"

"Good."

Kyoya nodded and looked off to the side, "How did we get from Rose's pregnancy to my relationship problems?"

"Trust issues," Mori answered simply, Honey nodded.

Kyoya nodded with a small chuckle, "Well that's all I really needed to know from you two. Oh but also, when do you plan on taking her in to see a doctor?"

"Well, we were going to talk to Aylin about that actually…" Mori replied slowly.

"Aylin? Why.. Oh, right. Yeah, that's smart. I'd give her a call though, don't go to her house," Kyoya nodded in agreement.

"Do you have any idea of when she'll be going back to work from vacation?"

"I thought she said she took a two week vacation so I would guess sometime this upcoming week."

Mori nodded, "Thanks, Kyoya."

"No problem, but when you see Aylin, make sure you get the whole check up. She's an excellent doctor but when it involves us, well… She's kind of.."

"Spacey?"

"Yeah, that's a good word for it," Kyoya chuckled.

"I'll remember that," Mori nodded.

Kyoya stood, "Well, gentlemen, I think we're done then."

Mori and Honey nodded also standing, "Thank you for letting us come over, Kyoya."

"It's fine," Kyoya shook his head and started walking with them to the door. They stayed quiet the whole walk there.

"Tell Kri-chan we said hi!" Honey grinned.

"I will do that, tell Rose I said hello and good luck with everything," Kyoya nodded.

Honey nodded and smiled, bounding down the steps. Mori shook hands with Kyoya and walked after Honey. They had quite a walk home. Kyoya watched them walk down their driveway and then closed the door once they were out of sight.

-End Chapter 8-

* * *

**Wellllllllllllllll. Pretty slow chapter, figured there has to be some nondrama chapters lol. So we hope you enjoyed! :D Please drop a review and where you think the story is going! Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time,**

**~Say Bye Bye~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Prick From A Rose: The Sequel**

**Written by: Hita-Chan and Lietiana**

**Beta'd: Lietiana (you would understand if you wrote with her sitting next to you)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran or any of it's main characters, we do own our OCs and the main plot. :)**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_"I don't quite know how to say how I feel," -Snow Patrol_

As soon as the door shut when Honey and Mori left, Rose walked to the window and watched them walk down the path. She let out a sigh and grabbed a book and sat down on the couch.

Rose tried to focus on the words on the pages, but her mind was somewhere else. She stared out into space, thinking about all the things that had happened in the past few days. The conversation she had with Mori played in her head over and over.

"Oh god…" She whispered, lost in her thoughts. Before she could stop the thought, it sprang up in her brain, and spread worry and fear through her mind. This memory had been gnawing at the back of her mind ever since she found out that she was pregnant, and now it ran rampant through her thoughts, bringing her back to that house...

-Flashback, 17 years ago-

Rose sat at the dinner table, silently eating her meal while her parents spoke with one another. Rose's mother sat next to her, Five months pregnant. Her father sat across from her.

"So, how did your doctor's appointment go today?" Her father asked.

"It went well. He said that the baby is doing well, and that he'll be here in about four months."

"Excellent." His smile grew wider when she mentioned the word 'he'. The baby was going to be a boy, and that seemed to make her father happy. Both Rose and her mother knew why. Due to her father's political status, he needed an heir for his position, and when Rose was born, it was obvious that she wouldn't have been able to fulfill this.

After dinner, Rose went straight to bed, but couldn't fall asleep because of her parent's conversation in the room next door.

"Just think, I'll have an heir in four months! This time there won't be any complications…"

"Don't talk about Rose like that! She's your daughter!"

"She should've been my son. Now that you're expecting again, this house will get a lot brighter!"

"I knew it…"Rose muttered, and covered her head with her blankets. She finally fell asleep, but her dreams were bitter, and full of hatred for her father.

The prediction of brightness in the household was the complete opposite of the events that followed that night. Rose began avoiding her mother, due to the fact that the reason why her father was always so unhappy with her was staring her right in the face whenever she was near her mother.

When Talon was born, her parents were ecstatic. They spent all their time raising him, playing with him, and teaching him. Rose however, was left alone. The only recognition she got was the occasional 'Shouldn't you be doing something else?' from her father.

Rose spent a lot of time wondering what would have happened if her mother had never had another baby, if her father truly loved her, and if everything was happy. She knew this couldn't be the case, but the thought entertained her mind every once in a while.

-Return to the present-

Rose had put her book away and was now sitting on her bed, curled up in a ball like she did when she slept. The memory left her, and she was left thinking about her own child. She had never associated pregnancy with happiness, and now, when she found out that she was pregnant, she had started wondering about how her child will grow up.

_What if they don't like me?_ She thought, remembering her relationship with her father.

_What if I'm a bad mother? What would happen if I told my parents?_ The 'What Ifs' continued running through her mind, worrying her again, and almost bringing her back to the state she was in when she first found out.

Hearing snow crunch outside brought her spirits up again. She stood up, and went to the window again. The sight of them returning calmed her, but the thought was still present.

The door swung open, and Rose smiled. "Welcome home."

-End Chapter 9-

* * *

**Guess what? Liet wrote this chapter allllll by herself! We should all be proud of her! :D So let us know what you thought, blah blah blah all the usual stuff. Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time,**

**~Say Bye Bye~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Prick From A Rose: The Sequel**

**Written by: Hita-Chan and Lietiana**

**Beta'd by: Lietiana**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran or any of it's main characters, we do own our OCs and the main plot. :)**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_"The day you slipped away, was the day I found it won't be the same." - Avril Lavigne_

-(In Third/Kaoru's POV)-

_Child's laughter was everywhere, large grins to match the sound. Big golden eyes stared into what seemed like a mirror but yet wasn't. The simple game of tag was pointless at the time, it just being the two of them._

_"Kaoru! Come get me!" the high pitched sound of Hikaru's voice came._

_Kaoru ran after him, stumbling over some of the sticks in their backyard. The large smile on his face showed his happiness. They were only four the last time they got to play together._

_The cold look on their mother's face was all the two were able to see through the darkness, standing together at the end of the hall. Their hands were clasped together tightly. It was silent but their mother's lips moved, shouting at them. Hikaru turned and ran quickly, dragging Kaoru behind him. Kaoru continued looking back at their mother as he was forced out of the house and away from where he felt safe and happy. They were five, almost six, when they ran away from home._

_Mori had practically made them come with him. It was a vivid memory when the tall nine year old had picked the two boys up and brought him to where he had been staying. Hikaru had been very rude and distant towards him but Kaoru had been very thankful, trying to make up for his brother's attitude. Mori refused to let them leave, even a few weeks later, not wanting anything to come to the young boys. Hikaru had eventually agreed to them staying with him, Kaoru had lit up with joy. They were six when they found a place to live normally once again._

_The tears fell quietly as the two stood in the back of the room, everyone else in front of them. Two people stood in the front. One of them being Mori and the other a girl with red hair. They held hands once more. Mori waved goodbye once more and then turned around, exiting the warehouse. A wicked grin came onto the girl's face as she turned towards the large crowd. They were nine when their lives were once again shattered and their happiness was taken._

_Things had turned bad very quickly as soon as Mori was gone. Tayler had gone power crazy and turned everyone into her little slaves. Kaoru sat on a bed, watching Hikaru walk around with her. The next thing he knew it was dark out and he was against a wall in an alley, feeling immense pain. His brother stood in front of him with that evil woman next to him. The small bits of remorse and hurt in the golden eyes that matched his own stared at him. No sign of tears or stopping were shown. Kaoru remembered the strongest pain that night. It wasn't the fact that he had gunshot wound or the fact that he was now homeless, but the fact that his own brother had just left him like this. He had hoped that whole night Hikaru would come back. He never did. He was fourteen when he almost died and was abandoned by the only thing he had cared about._

_He was going to give up then, once he realized his brother wasn't coming back, just wait to pass on. But he had been saved by a brown haired girl. He remembered her clearly. But she would never compare to the girl that really saved his life. He watched her freak out when he had woke up. She used to joke around with him, it was almost like having a friend that was as close as he and Hikaru had once been. Her smile from those years was always what he would think about now._

_Fifteen was how old he was when he witnessed his brother's death. Hikaru was fifteen when he died. The pain had resurfaced. Hikaru's scream made him want to curl up into a ball and die himself. His heart had broke when the horrid scream had stopped. He knew what had happened without even looking. Honey and Mori had left Hikaru's body there. It took every ounce of strength to not run over to him and sob. He knew at the time he had to be strong and keep fighting, for Aylin. That was his only drive in that battle. He knew Hikaru was going to die, he just didn't know it was going to affect him like it did. He had hoped his rage towards his brother would have been enough to stop him from feeling bad. The look of relief and, what looked to him, happiness that was on Honey and Mori's faces made his heart ache. Why were they so happy to kill him? Didn't they realize that it would hurt me? Or maybe they didn't care. Their faces just filled his mind as the anger built up. Fifteen, he was fifteen when he lost the main part of his sanity._

_He was twenty when he realized he needed to avenge his brother._

Kaoru jolted up in bed and opened his eyes, he was breathing heavily and was shaking. He glanced over to see if he had woken Aylin up. He was relieved to see that she appeared to be sleeping. Aylin turned away from him and faced the window, Kaoru's breathing halted. That was all the movement that came from her so he untensed and slowly turned out of bed, letting his legs dangle off the bed.

Aylin listened to him, halfway conscious to what was happening. She refused to make any noise, just waiting to see why he was awake. She knew it was too early for him to be going to work, plus it was Sunday and he never said he had to go back to do extra things.

Kaoru stood slowly, making sure not to wake her or make the floor creak, "You will feel the same pain I've felt for five years…"

-End Chapter 10-

* * *

**So yeah. The italics are supposed to be like a dream/his thoughts but I ended up writing it weird… Yeah. Well chapter ten is done.**

**Please drop a review.**

**~Say Bye Bye~**


End file.
